Arthur's Bane
by Katie Katherine
Summary: AN AU to Arthur's Bane with Balinor in it. Part of the How It Should Have Been series.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthur's Bane**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

One cold winter day, Merlin, Arthur, Balinor, Leon, Elyan, and some knights went to find Gwaine, Percival, and the other knights. When everyone was on the hill eating. Merlin went to sit alone.

"Hey, Merlin, what is it?" Balinor asked quietly.

"I just want to be alone. I don't want to talk about it. Please, just let me be." Merlin sighed softly.

"Ok. Just remember to eat. You haven't eaten since we left. We don't need you getting sick."

"Ok."

Then Merlin sat by himself. When Merlin was sitting alone Arthur saw it and looked at Balinor who was staring at Merlin.

"Why's he by himself?" Arthur asked concernedly.

"He won't tell me. He's probably thinking." Balinor answered quietly.

He's been like that since we saw that village."

"He has compassion. Seeing all those people hurts him. It hits him deep."

"I'll go talk to him."

SO he did when he got Merlin to come with him Merlin sat next to his father. He talked and ate but not a lot. Then they went to sleep. Merlin had a nightmare about the man who would kill Arthur. He woke up screaming. Balinor went to Merlin and pulled him into a hug. Merlin kept struggling.

"Hey, Merlin, wake up. Everything is ok. Shh." Balinor hushed loudly. Then Merlin woke up. Most of the knights had woken up and were not happy. Merlin stopped struggling in his father's arms. Arthur, Leon, and Elyan watched Merlin and Balinor.

"I'm so scared." Merlin panted tearfully.

"Shh. Shh. Go back to sleep." Balinor whispered softly. Balinor helped Merlin lie down and in moments Merlin was asleep. Balinor covered Merlin in blankets and then went back to his sleeping bag.

"What was it?" Arthur asked quietly.

"I don't know. It wasn't good though. It's the second nightmare he had since we left Camelot. But he'll be ok." Balinor sighed.

Everyone went back to sleep. In the morning as everyone was fighting Merlin went to Leon to help just as he ran there someone sliced him on the ribs to the shoulder. He gasped painfully but still went over to Leon. When he saw Arthur get hit he grabbed Arthur and left. Balinor helped Merlin. When they got to a safe place, Merlin and Balinor put Arthur down on the ground. Balinor got some wood to make a fire. While he did Merlin looked at his wound. He saw that he was bleeding a lot. Then Balinor came back.

"Here let me have a look. How do you feel?" Balinor quietly asked. He started the fire and went to Merlin.

"A bit tired. I'm really cold." Merlin moaned breathlessly.

"Look at me. Don't fall asleep. We need to find someplace warmer. You're losing some blood but not a lot. Still, enough to lose consciousness. Ok. Hey, look at me." Balinor explained softly as he looked at Merlin's wound. Merlin did as he was told with difficulties. When Balinor was done he helped Merlin warm up. Merlin lost consciousness from exhaustion. When Arthur woke he saw Balinor waking Merlin up.

"What happened to him?" Arthur asked groggily.

"He got wounded. When I was looking at his wound he lost consciousness. He's starting to wake up. As soon as he's awake we can go." Balinor sighed quietly. A couple minutes later Merlin woke up. Then they began to walk. It was evening. They were near a hill when…

"I think I'm missing a toe." Arthur said.

"I'm missing Camelot. Missing my food. Missing my bed." Merlin moaned and fell onto the hill and curled up in a ball.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Settling in for the night." Merlin groaned quietly. Arthur found a cave. He pointed at the cave and looked at Merlin.

"There. We'll use that."

"I just want to sleep."

"Not there. You'll freeze to death."

Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him to the cave. Balinor slept next to the boy's feet. When Merlin got back to the cave he slept on the inside.

"Nope, Merlin, this isn't going to work." Arthur explained as he stood up.

"What?" Merlin asked angrily.

"I always sleep on the left."

Merlin moved over and Arthur took his spot. Merlin had his arms crossed and was shivering a lot.

"Merlin." Arthur groaned.

"What?" Merlin shivered quietly.

"Your breathing."

"Sorry."

Then the 3 went to sleep. During the night Arthur's sword dug into the skin of Merlin right leg. Merlin felt the pain and woke up yelling in pain. Balinor and Arthur woke up as well. Arthur sword went deeper into Merlin's skin the more Arthur sat up.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Arthur's Bane pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Arthur, pull your sword out. Merlin, you need to calm down and lie back. Try to get some rest." Balinor ordered sternly. The boys did as they were told. When Arthur pulled the sword out of Merlin's leg, Merlin held back a scream. He whimpered instead. A few minutes later Balinor was still trying to stop the bleeding. Merlin's eyes were closing the more blood he lost. He start to slip into unconsciousness.

"How is he?" Arthur questioned sadly.

"Not good. He's losing too much blood. He's losing consciousness. Try to keep him talking. He's going to be very weak." Balinor sighed sadly. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's right shoulder.

"Hey, Merlin, you need to stay awake. Come on talk to me."

"My thigh hurts so much. The pain is so hard to bare." Merlin panted breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have taken my sword off my belt so you wouldn't get hurt."

"It…it's o…..ok. I…I'll be fi….ne. I ju….st ne….ed t….to sl…..ee…..p."

"No, don't fall asleep, Merlin. That's an order."

"Wh….at wi….ll y…yo…..you do ki…ll m…me. I mi…ght d…di…die any…"

Then Merlin passed out. Arthur tried to wake him up but Merlin remained asleep.

"He passed out." Arthur informed sadly.

"I know. I stopped the bleeding. The wound was very deep. It almost went out through the back of his leg. He'll have to rest a lot tomorrow. He'll be weak and in pain. I'll try to treat it but he needs to go to Camelot. His leg might get infected." Balinor quietly explained. "I'll watch him for a while. His other wound might be infected. If it is then we must go to Camelot."

"Ok."

Balinor took a piece of cloth and bandaged Merlin's thigh. Then in the morning as they were walking Merlin kept collapsing.

"It hurts to walk. I can't keep this up for much longer." Merlin panted painfully. Balinor helped Merlin get up and start walking again.

"We're almost there." Arthur sighed.

"Can I at least rest for a few minutes?"

"Fine."

Balinor helped Merlin sit down on the ground. Then Balinor looked at Merlin's wound which had bleed through the bandage. Balinor looked at it and poked the wound to see how bad it was. Merlin whimpered and moaned almost the whole time.

"Does it hurt?" Balinor asked concernedly.

"Yes. It hurts a lot." Merlin groaned breathlessly.

"I'm almost done. Then I need to look at the other wound."

"Ok. Just be careful."

"I will."

Balinor bandaged the wound and look at the other one. When Balinor saw it he put his hand on Merlin's forehead. Then pulled away upset.

"You have a fever. The wound from your left ribs to right shoulder is infected. How do you feel?" Balinor sighed sadly.

"Weak but I'm ok. I really just want to sleep. It hurts to breath." Merlin answered calmly.

"I know but we have to keep going."

"Ok."

Balinor went over to Arthur and sighed. He looked at Merlin who was resting on the floor with his eyes closed.

"His wounds are getting infected. If we don't start going to Camelot now he'll get too sick and might die. He has a fever and it's getting worse. He's freezing out here and his fever's making it worse." Balinor explained sternly.

"I know but we have to go to Ismere. He knows that and will try to be strong." Arthur answered.

"I know." Balinor sighed as he looked over at Merlin. "But too much stress will kill him. He's lucky that the sword didn't hit any many arteries or things like that. I don't want him to get hurt and sick. This cold is really bad for him especially in that state he's in."

"We're only several hours away from Ismere. Then we'll be going home."

"Father, I need to sleep." Merlin breathlessly informed.

Balinor went over to Merlin who was close to passing out. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead and found it burning hot.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arthur's Bane pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Arthur, he's worse. He won't make it long. He needs sleep, water, and something to eat. He has to be kept warm. He's going to get very sick soon if we don't get him warm. He won't be able to handle several hours." Balinor explained sadly.

"No, father. I think I can make it. I just need some help." Merlin panted softly.

"No, Merlin, you can't. You're too weak."

"I can do it. Just help me up."

"Ok."

Balinor helped Merlin up and help him walk. After about a mile they stepped into a trap. They were caught in a net. That night Merlin could fell Arthur's hand move.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked sleepily.

"If I could reach my sword. We'll be able to cut the rope." Arthur explained.

"Oh, oh, don't put your knee there."

"Where?"

Then Arthur did it and Merlin screamed.

"There! AH, AH."Merlin screamed painfully. Then the sword dropped.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled.

"That was your fault." Merlin painfully said.

"You."

"That was your fault."

"You. Great. Just great."

"Where'd the other rabbit go?"

"Idiot."

"I'm about to vomit."

"Where did I hit you?"

"In the ribs. Near the wound."

"Merlin, just go to sleep. You've been wanting to for a while. Nearly all day. I'll be right here when you wake." Balinor calmly sighed. SO Merlin fell asleep feeling very weak and sore. Balinor pulled his sleeping son closer to him knowing that Merlin was cold. Merlin's head rested on Balinor's right shoulder. He could hear Merlin wheezing weakly in his sleep. "His fever is killing him. If we ever get out of here we have to take him home. When he wakes he might start coughing and panting even more. The cold might be giving him a cold."

"He's strong. He'll make it." Arthur answered sadly.

Then Arthur and Balinor went to sleep. The next morning when the net was cut and the 3 fell to the ground. 3 others came up. When he saw that it was King Arthur he laughed.

"The king of Camelot. You will fetch a handsome prize. Alive or dead. Any last request?" The man asked evilly.

"Let those 2 go. One of them is wounded. But you wouldn't want to mess with his father. His father has magic and I've seen him use it to protect his son" Arthur groggily answered. SO the other 2 guys made Merlin and Balinor stand up.

"If you're going to kill him you'll have to kill me first." Merlin angrily said.

"No, Merlin, don't." Balinor quietly whispered.

"The leader went up to Merlin and stabbed him between the liver and stomach but he wound wasn't deep. Merlin gasped painfully. Then Mordred came.

"Stop. Shouldn't we leave it to the lady Morgana to decide their fate?" Mordred said. The leader laughed. Balinor went to Merlin who was bent over his wound painfully. Balinor saw that Merlin was bleeding a bit and put his hand on top of Merlin's.

"How do you feel?" Balinor asked sadly.

"Not good. I think I'm going to pass out." Merlin moaned.

"Try to be strong. We'll make it through this."

"OK."

So for the rest of the day they walked. It was night Balinor and Merlin leaned on a small hill next to each other. Balinor was asleep and Merlin was awake next to him. When all the guys were going to sleep the leader went up to Merlin.

"You should be asleep." He said as he pulled Merlin away from his father causing Balinor to wake up. Merlin didn't reply. Then the leader started to beat Merlin up. Merlin screamed and shouted in pain and fear. Then one of the leader's friends ran up with a whip. The leader took the whip and started to hit Merlin. Merlin screamed in pain and started to get worse.

"Leave my son alone! He hasn't done anything." Balinor shouted. When Merlin left consciousness the leader left him alone. Balinor helped Merlin so that he was leaning on the hill and was close to him. Merlin's face was covered in bruises. Balinor watched over Merlin for the rest of the night. It was almost dawn when Merlin woke up. He weakly looked up at Balinor who was still awake.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Balinor whispered softly.

"Weak." Merlin painfully groaned.

"Just relax."

"Ok."

So for half a day they walked. Then they finally escaped. When they were past danger the 3 stopped to rest.

"Merlin, here, I got you a blanket." Balinor panted as he put the blanket on Merlin's shoulders. When he finished Merlin collapsed. Balinor sat down next to Merlin and hugged him.

"I feel really weak." Merlin shivered.

"I know you are. I'll help you walk. Ok?"

"Ok."

SO Balinor helped Merlin up. They tried to get as close as they could to Ismere. Merlin kept getting worse. It was evening when Merlin got very weak.

"Father, I need to rest. It's so hard to walk. I can't feel my toes. My whole body stings. I can't feel my hands. I feel numb." Merlin weakly confessed.

"It's ok. We'll rest in that cave. Try to hold on." Balinor answered calmly. He pulled Merlin closer to him to help keep him warm.

"Ok." Merlin shivered.

"Merlin needs to rest, Arthur. He's too weak. He can't feel his hands or toes. If he doesn't get warmed up soon he'll die."

"Ok. We'll rest in the cave. I found some sticks to build a fire." Arthur answered. So they went into the cave. When they went in Merlin collapsed.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arthur's Bane pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Balinor half carried Merlin to the farthest side of the cave.

"He was shivering violently now he's not. WE need to warm him up now. He'll die soon if we don't." Balinor explained. He grabbed the bed rolls that he had with him and unrolled them as Arthur built a fire. When Arthur built the fire he went over to Merlin and Balinor.

"What can I do?" Arthur asked.

"Take his shirt, jacket, and neckerchief of. Put them close to the fire so that they can warm up. Then take those rocks and warmed them up so that we can use them. Take the blanket and bedroll and do the same. I'm going to try to get his blood flow normal again." Balinor ordered. SO they did. Balinor got the circulation in Merlin's feet flowing again. Then he grabbed a bed roll and wrapped Merlin up as much as he could.

"Arthur give me his shirt." Balinor commanded. Arthur did. Balinor put the shirt on Merlin and then took Merlin's jacket and put it around Merlin so that it would help Merlin. "Now give me the other bed roll and blanket." Arthur quickly did as he was told. When he did Balinor quickly wrapped Merlin up.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"Not so good. He's still too cold. Good thing there's enough room for me and him. I'm going to use my body heat to warm him up."

So Balinor got into the bedrolls with Merlin on his lap. He put Merlin's head on his right shoulder. Then he pulled the blanket up so that it practically covered Merlin's head. For a few minutes Balinor tried to warm Merlin up. Then Merlin began to shiver. His breathing started getting better but he was still weak. Merlin had been shivering for half an hour when he opened his eyes. He looked at his father but was very weak. Balinor looked down and smiled when he saw Merlin look at him.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Balinor whispered softly.

"Cold, tired." Merlin shivered weakly.

"Try to stay awake as long as you can."

"Ok."

They talked for several minutes and then Merlin feel asleep. They all fell asleep several minutes later. In the morning Merlin was well enough to walk. They took their time getting to Ismere. When they got there Merlin was a bit weak. When he was unconscious in the cave, some of Morgana's men took him to a different part of the tunnel. Arthur and Balinor were with the knights and Mordred.

"Where's Merlin?" Balinor asked.

"We don't know." Gwaine answered. Balinor ran off and the others followed him. The Saxons took Merlin to a small place in the cave. They took Merlin's shirt, jacket, and neckerchief off. When Merlin woke up, they cut Merlin's hands.

"What do you want with me?" Merlin asked.

"Work." One of the Saxons answered.

"I can't. You cut my hands."

"Work. Now."

Then the Saxons used a whip and hit Merlin. It hit Merlin's right arm and Merlin bleed. Merlin stood up and worked. He tried to work. He felt so weak. He got whipped several times for being slow.

"He's no use to us. Let's have some fun." The Saxon said. So the Saxons attacked Merlin and abused him in any way they could. Several minutes later, they left. Merlin laid on the ground shivering. Merlin was fighting consciousness. Then Aithusa stumbled over to Merlin. She blew onto Merlin. Merlin looked up at Aithusa and put his hand on her back. Then Balinor came.

"Merlin, what happened?" Balinor asked.

"The Saxons attacked me. They cut my hands and made me work but I wasn't strong enough. They tried to kill me." Merlin shivered. Balinor found Merlin's jacket and helped Merlin stand up. He put Merlin's jacket on Merlin's shoulders. They walked out of the cave. As they all walked, Merlin got weaker. An hour later, they got attacked. An arrow was shot and it hit Merlin in the shoulder.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Arthur's Bane pt.5**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. VOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW DAYS TO VOTE!**

Merlin cried out in pain. Balinor grabbed Merlin and helped Merlin lie down. Balinor put his hand on the arrow.

"Merlin, I need you to be still. I need to remove the arrow." Balinor ordered.

"It hurts." Merlin groaned.

"I know."

Then Balinor removed the arrow. Merlin screamed in pain. When it was over Balinor pulled Merlin into a hug.

"You're ok." Balinor whispered. Then Merlin started coughing. The knights had killed the Saxons. Balinor looked at Merlin's shoulder and sighed. Merlin looked at the wound. Balinor took a cloth and put it on the wound. He helped Merlin lie down. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty."

Several minutes later, the bleeding had stopped.

"Can I go get some water?" Merlin asked.

"Ok." Balinor replied. Merlin went to a river to get some water. He heard twigs snapping and turned around. Then he was attacked from behind. He tried to scream but a drug was forced down his throat. He felt weak. He couldn't fight. All he could do was watch as the Saxon attacked him. He felt pain but he couldn't move or do anything. The Saxon abused Merlin in any way he could. The Saxon stripped Merlin of his clothes and then threw Merlin in the river. Merlin moaned. The Saxon left Merlin. Merlin was in the river bleeding and dying. All his wounds had started bleeding.

Meanwhile at the camp, Balinor was worried.

"He should be back by now." Balinor panicked.

"He'll be fine." Arthur said.

"I'm going to look for him."

It had started to snow. Balinor grabbed a cloak and went to find Merlin. Balinor went to the river and found Merlin in the river.

"Oh, Merlin." Balinor gasped. He pulled a whimpering Merlin out of the water. He wrapped Merlin up in a cloak. He looked at Merlin's eyes. Merlin was almost unconscious. Merlin tried to speak but couldn't. "Merlin, stay awake. Speak to me." Balinor touched Merlin's ice cold cheek and gasped at how cold it was. "You're so cold. What happened?" Balinor realized that Merlin couldn't move or speak. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried Merlin back to camp. Merlin whimpered quietly. Balinor quietly spoke to Merlin. When they got back to camp, Merlin fell asleep. The knights came up to Merlin and Balinor.

"What happened?" Percival wondered.

"I don't know. He's been abused in every way possible. He's in shock. We need to get him to Camelot soon." Balinor replied sadly. Balinor put Merlin on the ground and covered Merlin up in blankets and cloaks. Then Merlin had a coughing fit.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Arthur's Bane pt.6**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Sorry that I wasn't able to post. I was visiting family. VOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN! YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE DAYS!**

Balinor held Merlin close and helped Merlin cough. When Merlin was done, he opened his eyes.

"Hey, Merlin, try to talk to me." Balinor whispered.

"He drugged me. I couldn't move or breathe. I watched him hurt me. I felt so much pain. I was so scared." Merlin murmured tearfully. Merlin cried on Balinor's shoulder. Balinor hugged Merlin.

"It's ok. You'll be fine."

Balinor calmed Merlin down the best he could. Merlin cried himself to sleep. Balinor watched over Merlin the whole night. Finally Merlin began to shiver. It was morning when Merlin opened his eyes. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"What's happening?" Merlin wondered.

"Shh, it's ok. You're weak. We're going to get you home." Balinor replied. Then Balinor sighed as the color in Merlin's face drained. "You're so pale. Try to get some rest." Merlin nodded and fell asleep. For a whole day the knights, Arthur, Balinor, and Mordred walked. Balinor carried Merlin. Balinor knew that Merlin was very light. Merlin stirred a few times but stayed asleep. It was night fall when they saw Camelot. Even though they were tired, they walked to Camelot. An hour later, they walked into the citadel. Balinor carried Merlin to Gaius' chambers. When Balinor went in, he put Merlin on the patient's bed. Then Hunith and Freya came out.

"What happened?" Freya asked sternly when she saw Merlin. Balinor told Hunith and Freya what happened. When Balinor was done, Gaius came in. Gaius checked Merlin over.

"I need to treat him now or he'll die." Gaius said. Balinor and Gaius got what they needed to treat Merlin. Merlin started groaning. His eyelids started moving. Hunith went to Merlin's side and held Merlin's hand. Merlin looked at Hunith through his half opened eyelids.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Hunith questioned gently.

"Weak." Merlin strained. Then he had a seizure.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Arthur's Bane pt.7**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. VOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN. YOU ONLY HAVE A COUPLE DAYS TO VOTE!**

Balinor and Gaius watched over Merlin as he had a seizure. When it was over, Merlin was unconscious.

"Balinor, put him on the table." Gaius ordered. Freya put a blanket on the table. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried Merlin to the table. He put Merlin on the table. Freya put a pillow under Merlin's head. Gaius and Balinor got to work treating Merlin. Balinor took a wet cloth and wiped the dry, dark crimson blood away from Merlin's shoulder wound. Merlin's wound was discolored and Balinor knew that it was infected. The wound was deep. When the arrow had hit, he had cut layers of skin and muscle. It had hit Merlin's clavicle.

"Gaius, I think he broke his right clavicle. The wound near it is infected." Balinor said. Gaius checked Merlin's shoulder.

"You're right. It is infected. He also has a broken clavicle." Gaius answered. Balinor treated merlin's wound and stitched Merlin's wound. Merlin whimpered as Balinor and Gaius cleaned and bandaged his wounds. Balinor was bandaging Merlin's shoulder when Merlin whimpered loudly. Balinor stopped and grabbed a vial of pain medicine. Merlin opened his eyes and Balinor made Merlin drink the pain medicine. When Merlin was finished, he watched Balinor bandaged his shoulder. Gaius cleaned Merlin's other wounds. Merlin looked away when Gaius stitched one of his wounds. Balinor wiped Merlin's face.

"Keep your head still. I need to treat the wounds on your face." Balinor ordered calmly. Merlin did as he was told. Merlin hissed painfully as Balinor treated the wounds on his face. When Balinor was done, he took a wet cloth and tended to Merlin's fever. Merlin was getting sicker by the minute. A few minutes later, Merlin started gasping. He could barely breathe.

"I can't breathe." Merlin gasped.

"You'll be fine. Just calm down." Balinor whispered. Merlin started moaning and panting. Merlin was getting weaker.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**Arthur's Bane pt.8**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. VOTE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN. TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE.**

"Gaius, he's getting worse." Balinor panicked.

"Father?" Merlin croaked. Balinor squeezed Merlin's hand.

"I'm here Merlin. I'm here."

"I can't see."

Balinor shushed Merlin. He felt his eyes sting. He cried. He kissed Merlin's forehead.

"You're ok. Your fever is very high." Balinor whispered. Merlin nodded and squeezed Balinor's hand. Gaius did what he could for Merlin.

"You can take him to bed." Gaius said. Balinor picked Merlin up and carried Merlin to bed. He put Merlin in bed and covered Merlin up. Balinor put his hand on Merlin's left shoulder. Merlin was asleep but relaxed under Balinor's touch. For the next couple of days, Merlin stayed the same. Balinor was watching over Merlin one night. It was snowing outside. Balinor had his hand near Merlin's arm.

"Please, wake up Merlin." Balinor cried softly. Then Gaius came in and checked over Merlin.

"If he doesn't wake up in the next day or two then he'll die." Gaius explained. Then Gaius left. Balinor cried. He put his head on Merlin's bed and cried. Merlin moved his arm till it was on Balinor's. He squeezed Balinor's hand. Balinor looked up and saw Merlin's eyelids move. He gently shook Merlin.

"Merlin, wake up." Balinor ordered. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at Balinor. Merlin tried to speak but coughed instead. Balinor helped Merlin get a sip of water.

"How long?" Merlin asked.

"You were asleep for a few days."

"Can I see my kids?"

"Sure."

Balinor went to get Merlin's kids. The 5 kids came in and Freya came in.

"How do you feel?" Freya wondered.

"Better." Merlin replied. Morgana hugged Merlin. Morgana leaned against Merlin and Merlin wrapped his arm around her. Merlin talked to his family. Merlin began to recover. A week later, Merlin was able to walk but had to be careful. Merlin recovered a couple weeks later. During his recovery Merlin played with his kids and took care of them. He also played with his siblings. Each day, Merlin was able to be more active. One day, Merlin went to work with Freya. Everything went back to normal.

THE END


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE! I HAVE A 3 WAY TIE BETWEEN** _ **WHY ME**_ **,** _ **TIME OF LIFE,**_ **and** _ **TRAVELS**_ **.**

 _There's a shadow I can't see  
From a holy canopy  
That my Father spread for me  
When I'm strong or when I'm weak  
When I wake or when I sleep  
He is watching over me  
Over me...  
Over me_

 _To the temporary mind  
I can't logically define  
This love cover so devine  
Just beneath what lies between  
What is real and what is seen  
There is a refuge in His wing  
In His wing...  
In His wing_

 _I have found a secret place  
Where I can go to hide away  
Safe inside this hallowed space  
I am concealed by saving grace  
Forever in this sacred hideaway_

 _Flaming arrows deep in flight  
People dropping left and right  
Still I'm safely out of sight  
Darkness trying to prevail  
Demons fighting tooth and nail  
But I'm kept within the veil  
In the veil... (There's a place that lies between)  
(What is real and what is seen)  
In the veil (A shadow I can't see)  
(When I'm underneath His wing)_

 _I have found a secret place  
Where I can go to hide away  
Safe inside this hallowed space  
I am concealed by saving grace  
Forever in this sacred hideaway_

 _Still within this life  
There's so much to learn  
Barriers to cross  
Their bridges to be burned  
And where the lion walks  
I will not be afraid  
My feet may touch the earth  
But my heart is swept away  
In this hideaway_

 _I have found a secret place  
Where I can go to hide away  
Safe inside this hallowed space  
I am concealed by saving grace  
Forever in this sacred hideaway_

Sacred Hideaway by: 4Him

 **REMEMBER TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE.**


End file.
